


Display of strength

by dat_carovieh



Series: PWP [12]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Graveyard Sex, Hair-pulling, Held Down, M/M, Monsterfucker Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Smut, Sordid Saovine, Subby geralt, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Geralt and Regis hang out on the graveyard like the emo boys they are and have some fun doing so.
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: PWP [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921288
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118
Collections: Sordid Saovine - The Witcher Halloween Event





	Display of strength

**Author's Note:**

> “Come on, give me the bottle, Regis,” Geralt demanded, hand outstretched for the liquor.

“No,” the vampire stated and took another sip with a challenging grin. Geralt rolled his eyes.

“You’re acting like a four-year-old,” Geralt said but he had to admit he was a bit amused.

“Where would be the fun if we can’t act like children once in a while?”

Geralt raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?” he asked with a growl. Before Regis knew what was happening, Geralt had lunged forward and tackled him from the stump he had sat on to the ground.

“What was that about acting like a four-year-old?” Regis asked, laughing, trying to keep the bottle out of Geralt’s reach.

“I’m merely 120 years old, I’m a toddler compared to you; therefore, I’m allowed to act like one,” Geralt argued.

“Hmm, sure.” With only his free hand, Regis managed to throw Geralt off, secure the bottle on the stump he had been sitting on and pinned Geralt to the ground. Even with his mutations, Geralt couldn’t keep up with Regis’ fast movements. He felt the pure strength, pushing him to the ground, giving him no room to move. He felt a sudden wave of arousal hitting him at this. Geralt couldn’t remember, being held down like this before. Sure, people had attempted it but usually he was stronger than them and it would have been easy to throw them off.

But Regis was much stronger than he was and it was extremely hot. Geralt couldn’t stop himself from moaning as his hands were pushed over his head. His blood was rushing to the middle of his body and his trousers felt pretty tight.

Regis looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before he looked down between them, taking in the bulge between the Witcher’s legs.

“That’s what you’re into?” he asked. It was not judging; Regis only stated a fact.

“Apparently,” Geralt growled and thrust up his hips, looking for some friction. But Regis grinned and held his own hips high enough, so Geralt couldn’t reach him in his pinned down state. His fingers curled around Regis hand, fingernails digging into skin. The vampire didn’t mind.

“Do you have any idea, how good you smell, aroused and desperate like this?” Regis buried his face in the crook of Geralt’s neck, taking in his scent with closed eyes. He lowered his whole body onto Geralt’s while doing so and with a relieved moan Geralt grinded up against him.

“Are you just gonna lie here and smell me?” Geralt asked.

“I could, it’s not exactly like you can get away, right?” Regis smirked at Geralt and the Witcher whined. He was right, but it wasn’t like Geralt wanted to get away. He knew, he only needed to say it and Regis would let go of him. Regis buried his hand in Geralt’s hair and finally brought his mouth to Geralt’s lips. Geralt felt sharp fangs scratch against his lips and a tongue was pushing into his mouth, claiming it. He had his eyes closed, letting himself fall into the kiss. He was still grinding up against Regis and felt that the vampire was hard as well. He was panting against Geralt’s lips.

“What do you want, Geralt?”

Geralt had no idea. Just for him not to stop. “More,” was everything he managed to say, between moans. Regis chuckled. He let go of Geralt’s arms and moved his hands down to pull Geralt’s shirt up and over his head, running his hands over the now naked chest. Geralt wrapped his arms around Regis and pulled him down in another kiss. Regis pushed himself up to his knees, sitting between Geralt’s open legs and taking in the man beneath him.

“You look so good like this,” he said. Geralt bit his lips as he watched Regis undress. He himeself quickly got rid of his boots and trousers.

“Turn around,” Regis commanded and Geralt immediately did, not able to resist this tone of voice. He pressed his face into the dirt under him. Only seconds later, he felt Regis hands on him again, brushing over his back, down until they reached his ass. He spread Geralt’s cheeks and a finger moved through the slit until it reached his hole. Regis poured something cold between his cheeks and Geralt could only assume it was oil, a faint smell of chamomile reached his nose.

“Come on,” he whined.

“You’re impatient.” Geralt could hear the grin in Regis voice and growled. The Vampire had mercy on him and pushed his finger in. Geralt let out a long moan and pushed against the finger, urging Regis to go deeper. Regis took his time, slowly working Geralt open while the Witcher was lying under him, whining and begging.

“I have to say, I quite enjoy you like this,” he said.

“Gods, I’m gonna kill you, Regis,” Geralt growled, rocking back against the finger.

“I’d like to see you try,” Regis answered, chuckling. He was probably right but being reminded of the power the other man was holding didn’t help Geralt; it just made him feel more desperate to finally get fucked.

“Just fuck me already!”

“Well if you’re asking like this,” Regis said. He pulled back his fingers and leaned over Geralt. Geralt could feel him breathing against his skin. It sent shivers down his spine. And finally, Regis pushed in. Slowly, way to slow, in Geralt’s opinion. He was not lying face down in the dirt on a graveyard with a vampire on top of him for some gentle sex. He wanted to get fucked hard into the ground. Regis ignored his whines once again and moved slowly and gently in him.

“Regis!” Geralt whined.

“Yes?”

“Harder!” he begged and bucked his hips backwards against him.

“Are you sure?” Regis sounded concerned.

“YES!”

“But, you’re human.”

“I’m a Witcher!” And finally, he moved. He pushed Geralt’s hands behind his back, held them in place there and the other hand pushed into Geralt’s hair, grabbing tight and pulling his head back. Regis pulled back as far as he could without pulling out and thrust in with a snap of his hip.

“Oh gods, yes,” Geralt moaned as he got pushed more and more against the ground. He could barely move, his hands being held firmly in place on his back, head pulled back so far he had to arch his back and his hip pushed down with every hard thrust. No one before had been able just to take him like this, no one had the strength to.

“Gods, Regis, you’re ruining me for everyone else,” Geralt said.

“Am I now?” Regis sounded teasing and in the same moment his thrusts became even harder and faster and he had Geralt screaming incoherently under him. His cock was brushing over the little bundle of nerves in Geralt. Geralt could swear he was seeing stars and not the ones above him.

His orgasm was absolutely overwhelming Geralt, it nearly hurt for a moment before he felt like he was exploding, he was screaming incoherent words, clinging to Regis’ hands. He felt his spent between his legs, mixing with the dirt under him. Regis over him was grunting as he fucked Geralt through his orgasm. He got pushed over the edge by the muscles tightening around his cock. The grip in Geralt’s hair and arms loosened and Regis collapsed on top of him. Geralt didn’t make an attempt to get up. He enjoyed the weight on top of him and the feeling of the slowly softening cock inside him.

Only after a good while, Regis pushed himself up and pulled out of Geralt. Geralt felt the cum leaking out of him and, as he turned around, Regis offered him a hand and pulled him up.

“You are really dirty, Geralt,” Regis said.

“Really, can’t imagine why this is,” he answered, sarcastically, looking down at himself, seeing how much he was covered in dirt and his lower body also in cum.

“Come on, we should go get you cleaned up,” Regis suggested. Geralt took the offered hand and allowed the Vampire to pull him inside of his mausoleum.


End file.
